


The Rain in Spain

by belantana



Category: Life, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belantana/pseuds/belantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble meme response #2. Prompt from afiakate: Charlie, Ros, driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain in Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [@eljay](http://belantana.livejournal.com/46287.html#cutid2).

"It's complicated," Ros said finally, to shut him up.

The American watched her critically over the breadth of the taxi they'd been forced to share. "Okay, now I am even more interested. What could be more complicated than my reason for being in Spain? I mean, you have to agree, my reason is _pretty_ complicated." He smiled happily. "I know you want to tell me."

The thing was, Ros actually did want to. If only to better his ridiculous story about weddings, ex-fiancées, the Russian mafia and orange groves.

"I'm dead," she said sweetly.

She never could resist a challenge.


End file.
